The Were
by The Unbelievable
Summary: The Forbidden Forest is not a place to be wandering at night, but Harry does it anyway. Now a member of a species wizards thought to be extinct or still hunt, what will he find out and what will he choose? Stay or go?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter story, so plz b gentle if I make things weird or confusing. Okay? Ok. So read and enjoy!**

_**Summary:**_** One night out in the forbidden forest can change any human being, especially when bitten by a were-creature lurking in the dark. Now that Harry is considered a Dark Creature, his life must adjust once more. Maybe the Clan Leader can help him while he tries to find his right path in the War between Light and Dark.**

_**Warnings:**_** violence (maybe), yaoi, mild lemons, mpreg, Dark! Creature! Harry, Sane! Voldy, Nice! Malfoys, Manipulative! Dumbledore, Evil! Ron, Evil! Hermione, character bashing, Alive! Dark! Sirius, Dark! Remus**

_**Genre:**_** Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Grunts and groans whispered through the warm air as a certain green-eyed Boy-Who-Lived stuffed his head under his pillow and pressed it against both ears as the two in the bed next to his continued their activities. He sighed harshly into his mattress as he pulled his invisibility Cloak out from under the mattress and covered himself with it, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas, before grabbing the Marauder's Map from the table and jumping out of bed to get away from the noises. He wished they would at least go to the RoR if they were going to do stuff like that. At least he would be able to get some sleep before Voldy sent him another disturbing vision.

'Stupid Ron,' he mentally ranted as he walked down the halls, keeping his eyes on the map so he would know if someone was coming his way or not. 'Stupid Hermione. Stupid Dursleys. Stupid Dorm-mates. Stupid Dumbledore!' He let out a low growl ass he thought back to what he learned of the man he once looked up to as a grandfather and his so-called friends. Apparently, the entire meeting on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters before first year was a set-up to make Harry feel welcome to the wizarding World and lead him to nothing more than a sacrificial pawn in Dumbledore's chess game. They were paid to be his friends, with his money from the Potter Vaults, along with half the Weasley Clan. He was glad the twins, Bill, and Charlie all refused the money and said that they would rather be friends by their own means, if they want to be, and if he wanted them to be his friends, and not be paid to do the job. They were more honorable than their money-sucking family.

Actually, it was Bill who told him about the traitorous 'friends' and 'family' he thought he had. He sent a letter one morning that said his guilt had won and told him everything about the rest of the Weasley family, Harry's own hand in a marriage contract that Dumbledore set up and hadn't told Harry about to Ginny, and who his real friends were. He also mentioned how Dumbledore was paying them, who wasn't accepting the money, and who would rather be disowned than be bribed into being his friends. For that, he was glad.

Surprisingly, he made friends with Draco Malfoy. Another surprise was that Draco offered his friendship to him after Harry got the letter and Harry accepted. Everyone kept thinking it was the end of the world whenever they saw the two talking civilized to each other. He himself was a little shocked at that time, but they he got a greater shock. The Malfoy family wasn't as pure as they claimed they were. They had Veela blood in them and Draco bumped into Bill one day in Diagon Alley and knew that the eldest Weasley boy was his mate. Bill wrote a letter to Draco to tell him that he finally told Harry everything. Draco actually wasn't that bad. A bit arrogant, yes, but he was a good friend and often provided the shoulder to lean on.

Eventually, because he was friend with Draco, he got to know the real Severus snap and Lucius Malfoy and got on their good sides after everything was explained. Snape was slightly easier on him in Potions and in public, but when it was just them and Draco, he was actually nicer and had a sense of humor. It was the same with Lucius. In a way, hearing the concealed jokes of the two was still startling him a little bit.

"In the moonlit night, I felt your heart," a soft voice sung, snatching Harry from his thoughts. "Quiver like a bow string's pulse. In the moon's mere light, you looked at me. Nobody knows your heart."

The teen looked around, trying to find the source of the song that he felt described him so well. Then he noticed where he was, but didn't care that he was in the Forbidden Forest.

"When the sun is gone, I see you: beautiful and haunting, but cold. Like the blade of a knife, so sharp, so sweet. Nobody knows your heart."

He started jogging further into the woods until he came across the familiar part of the lake where he saved Sirius and fought off countless Dementors.

"All of your sorrow, grief, and pain, locked away in the forest of the night. Your secret heart belongs to the world of the things that sigh in the dark, of the things that cry in the dark."

He looked up once he heard the song again, seeing a gorgeous being standing on top of the water, which was unusual in itself. After all, no creature could water on the water, much less stand there. The being, he figured female, was tall and slim with flowing silver hair that fell to the bend of the knees and held streaks of light blue that glistened with the light of the waning moon above. The skin was pale, but healthy and looked so smooth as they transparent sky blue scarf slid along the arms, dipping behind the back and hanging from the elbows before dancing on the surface of the water. As if sensing he was there, the person turned to show a face that a Veela would be jealous of. Blue bangs framed her beautiful pale face as it dipped down over the shoulders to her bellybutton. Cerulean crystal eyes blinked curiously at him before the pale rose lips curled into a soft smile. She brought up a single, slender finger to her lips. The wind billowed at the transparent blue of her dress and scarf, but the dark blue that hugged her breast and made a skirt under the transparent part stayed still.

All he could do was stare blankly as she walked with cat grace on top of the water towards him. When her feet touched solid earth, he involuntarily took a single step back when he realized she saw him and was walking towards him even though he was wearing his Invisibility Cloak.

"A young one such as yourself should not be here where the darkness resides," she spoke in a musical voice that sounded as though it echoed. "You do now know of the creatures inside of this night."

Harry did not move from his spot, even though he knew she could see him, especially since her crystal orbs locked with his own. He swallowed silently as her hand raised before the fingers grasped his cloak and removed it in a fluid motion. He fought to find his voice and lost.

"I knew you were there," she told him gently as her fingertips ran down his jaw-line softly, "because the wind has told me so. What is a young man like you doing outside the safety of the castle there?"

He finally won the battle of his voice. "Who are you?" he asked in a shaky tone.

"I am called Nomine," she replied. "You are called?"

"Harry Potter," he said.

"Well, young Potter, what are you doing out here? One such as yourself should be within the castle, safe and warm."

Harry turned his head to the side, avoiding the gaze she gave him. "Just wanted some time to think, to be by myself," he replied.

Nomine smiled gently before singing lowly, "Like the blade of the knife: so sharp, so sweet. Nobody knows your heart." He looked back at her with wide eyes before she turned her head to the stars. "The Gods and Fates have foretold me about you decades ago," she stated, watching the stars sparkle on their dark blanket that covered the sky.

"A child born from the Dark and thrusted into the Light

"Betrayed by friends and family

"With no one to trust

"The child will turn into a man before the time has come

"And join the Darkness that spreads through his heart

"The child with the power to destroy the Darkness

"Or vanquish the Light

"They have told me your story many times. You, poor young man, were never a child because of what others have placed on your shoulders. I can help you break free from everything." She looked back at him, her blue eyes with Harry's emeralds. "If you allow me to."

A lot of questions ran through his mind. How could she help him? What can she do? What is she? Why did she want to help him? Who is she really? And was that his true prophesy? Was the other a fake? The questions were soon tossed out of his mind.

Dumbledore lied, deceive, and manipulated him. Ron and Hermione had played him for a fool. The only people who accepted him were Dark families or individuals, along with his parent's old friends for the exception of Peter before Sirius died. He still wanted to break away from the manipulative Light. The only reason he stayed was because of Remus, but maybe he would turn out to be like the others. He didn't want to deal with that.

"I accept," he finally decided.

Nomine smiled gently before a loud growl behind the teen alerted him of another being with them. He knew it wasn't a werewolf. The moon was only a quarter and the growl didn't sound canine at all.

"There is no going back," she warned. "Are you sure?"

"Enough talk!" the growled voice snapped. "He has made his decision."

Harry sharply turned to see a large black leopard standing like a human with human fingers and feet. The tail slid along the ground menacingly as the golden eyes shot back and forth between Nomine and the shocked Harry. "Hold him," the creature ordered before Harry felt Nomine grab his arms under his armpits and hold them securely behind his back. The creature stepped down from the large boulder it was on, stepping gracefully towards him with a dangerous aura.

A black, furry finger lifted the struggling Harry's head as though the teen was still before nuzzling the skin of Harry's neck, the whiskered tickling the flesh over the veins. "You chose our offer," the creature growled. "so welcome tour Clan." Then large fangs dove into Harry's neck, drawing out a scream. Nomine's hand flew to the open mouth the muffle his screaming while holding both of Harry's hands behind his back with the other. Then darkness and pain was all he knew.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Probably out of character for Harry, but I don't care. Plz review! I'll update fast if you do! Wow, I just rhymed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Summary:**_** One night out in the forbidden forest can change any human being, especially when bitten by a were-creature lurking in the dark. Now that Harry is considered a Dark Creature, his life must adjust once more. Maybe the Clan Leader can help him while he tries to find his right path in the War between Light and Dark.**

_**Warnings:**_** violence (maybe), yaoi, mild lemons, mpreg, Dark! Creature! Harry, Sane! Voldy, Nice! Malfoys, Manipulative! Dumbledore, Evil! Ron, Evil! Hermione, character bashing, Alive! Dark! Sirius, Dark! Remus**

_**Genre:**_** Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry's eyelids opened before amber-green eyes looked around. The first thing he noticed was his cloak folded neatly under his head. The second thing was the rough tongue licking at his sore neck as a low purr vibrated into his ears. Even though he wanted to through the being off, he found himself relaxing as his head tilted back to allow the tongue more skin to lick at.

The purring lowered into silence as the tongue retreated, as well as the warmth he did not notice before. He eventually molded and solidified his once melted bones before sitting up and looking at a golden leopard with brown spots, sitting like a human would. It looked as though it was smiling at him as the tail tip flickered back and forth. Harry just stared at it with wide eyes before the bright cat orbs suddenly shined with realization.

"Oh!" the leopard gasped. "I'm sorry. I probably look really weird to you. Ani told me not to look like this when you woke up, but you had dried blood on your neck and I thought I could clean it off before you woke up so you wouldn't be uncomfortable. I'm sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean to. Honestly, I didn't! Oh! My name's Dali! What's yours?"

Harry just blinked a couple times before replying uneasily, "Err…Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Harry!" Dali chirped. "I should go tell Ani and Nomine that you're awake. I would go get Alexander, but he's out hunting. Said something about needing to work off some stress. No surprise since we just came here after wizards found us at our old hideout. Anyway, I'll be right back. Don't leave this cavern, okay? Be back in three minutes!" Then he was gone in a blink of an eye.

All Harry could do was stare blankly at the wall, trying to figure out what happened last night and if Dali was sane or not. All he could remember form last night was leaving the castle fir a walk while mentally cursing then seeing a woman on water, singing as song that seemed fit for him. Then a large black panther or leopard biting into his neck. His hand flew to his neck to feel for anything that resembled a wound. There were flakes of dried blood Dali didn't lick off near the base of his neck, but he didn't feel a would. His neck was sore, but there was no bite.

He noticed a bowl of water not too far away before crawling over and looking down at his reflection. There was a bite mark on his neck, but it was only a scar.

"You heal quickly," a musical voice spoke to him before he looked up with wide eyes to see Nomine standing there with Dali and another woman, who appeared a few years older than Nomine. She had short, pixie-cut brown hair with blonde highlights, staying out of her own green eyes that had a hint of gold to them. Her frame was slender and her skin tanner than Harry's, yet seemed a bit more muscular than him or even Dali. She wore a dark green shirt that stopped under her ribs with sleeves that reached to her wrists and a pair of brown khakis that fell to her knees. Harry figured this was Ani.

"What did you do to me?" Harry asked with a glare.

"I did naught but give you a choice that you chose to accept," Nomine stated in a soft tone. She no longer wore the blue outfit she had on last night, only a simple white sleeveless dress with a V-cut between her breasts and the bottom of the dress fell about three inches past her thighs. "Alexander, the Leader of our Clan, is the one who bit you. You are now a were-leopard."

"A what?" Harry choked out.

"Dali," the other woman spoke. "Run along now and play with the other cubs."

"Okay, Ani!" Dali chirped. "See ya later, Harry!" He turned and ran out once again.

"Nomine," Ani directed towards the other. "Were-leopards are secret for a reason. Wizards and witches have no knowledge of us, only other were-creatures."

"Very well then," Nomine sighed. "Harry, please sire and get comfortable. Then I shall explain all to you."

Harry nodded as he went back to the pile of furs that he woke up on while Nomine sat next to him and Ani stood by the doorway. "Alright," he said. "Explain." Ani growled at him, but a raised hand by Nomine silenced her.

"As I have said, you are a were-leopard," she started to explain. "We all are and this is where our Clan resides until Alexander moves us on. Were-leopards are one of the rarest and most valuable of the were-creatures, but we are also the most dangerous in eyes of many. No one knows how we first started out our species. Some say we just appeared out of nowhere or came from a distant country, but that does not matter.

"Why are were-leopards the rarest, most valuable, and most dangerous?" the teen asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"We are the rarest because we are the most valuable," Nomine replied. "Our ways of breeding, for one reason. For another, our hunting, fighting, and other skills as well as our own venom that changes humans into were-leopards or could kill a werewolf. And unlike other were-creatures, we can control our transformations and keep our human minds. We are the most dangerous because of our ways. While leopards are solitary animals, were-leopards travel in groups, Clans. When one of us is hurt by an outside force, we can go into a blood-thirsty rage.

"The Wizarding World grew to fear us after some time and started to pick us off, one by one. They eventually learned that going after adults was useless, so they started going after the cubs because the young ones were too weak to defend themselves. Because of this, there are only four Clans of fifty left. There are more werewolves alone than were-leopards."

Harry was silent as he digested the information, his eyes shifting back and forth between the two women. "What do you mean by 'ways of breeding'?" he couldn't help but ask.

Nomine blushed slightly as Ani laughed out. Apparently, neither expected him to question that. "Well," Ani started this time. "Were-leopards are very fertile and, well, can impregnate each other, despite gender. Were-leopards can even be impregnated by humans. See, if a couple is male and female, okay. It's understandable. But the thing is, there are two groups: Dominants and Submissives. Some Dominants are female and some Submissives are male. Heck, in some relationships with both genders, the female is on top because she's the Dominant and the male is on bottom because he's the Submissive, but it also ends up with the male pregnant."

"That is impossible!" Harry commented. "Women don't have the right anatomy to knock up and guys don't have the right stuff to carry a kid!"

"It is our way of breeding," Ani stated. "All female Dominants are hermaphrodites, as well as all Submissive males. Dominant females have a dick hidden away that they can bring out whenever they have that urge to mate and male Submissives got themselves a little pussy. All the Dominant's got to do is stick their dick in there and come, which ends up with a litter of two to six cubs. Mostly."

"You forgot to mention one other thing about dominant females and Submissive males," Nomine pointed out. "Dominants are too tough and powerful to safely carry a cub because of their naturally rough nature. So Dominant females are infertile, unable to carry young. And because they carry young, Submissive males do not need to impregnate others in order to have young, so they are sterile. Besides, a Submissive never mates with a submissive because that leaves less for the dominants and Dominants cannot impregnate each other, only the Submissives."

"So how can you tell the difference between the two?" Harry asked a little uneasily. That little piece of information before he could do without.

"Appearances for one," Ani snorted. "Dominants have more muscle and strength to protect their Subs and cubs, especially if one of them is carrying. A Dominant always protects their cubs, even if the cub is claimed by another Dominant and is protected by that one. It's like a human father always wanting to protect his children, even if they get married to someone else. Submissives, though, have a more feminine appearance and have that certain scent that drives unmated Dominants wild with want. For example, you are a Submissive, so watch yourself when you experience your first heat. A lot of the unmated Dominants were watching you when Alexander brought you in."

The teen went silent for a moment before yelling, "WHAT?!?!" Both looked at him curiously. "I can get pregnant?!"

"Yes," Ani replied with a smirk. "And watch yourself, cub. If you're lucky, Alexander will mark you as a Untouchable."

Harry didn't know why, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted that or not. "If he did that, he would have to make sure Harry could bare strong, healthy cubs," Nomine pointed out.

"I'm just saying," the brunette woman shrugged.

"What would he do to mark me as a Untouchable?" Harry uneasily asked, leaning towards Nomine.

"He would have to claim you through mating," Nomine said with a low sigh as Ani looked out the door before smirking. "It's more of a one-night stand that impregnates the Submissive, since the Sub would be in heat. Alexander would only do so if he ever found a Sub that would bare him strong cubs to name his heirs to look after the Clan once he leaves this world."

"That's enough, Nomine," a gruff voice spoke before the two looked over to see Ani at her feet behind a tall man. His hair was shadow black and almost covered his golden eyes. His skin was tanned and scarred, yet he showed his scars with dignity, even the one across the bridge of his nose and another going down from his hairline to his right eye and disappearing under his chin. His chest was muscular, as were his arms and legs, but not bulging like some. He wore a thin silver chain around his neck that had an Egyptian feline pendant and only wore a pair of black slacks torn at his knees. "Don't want to scare the new cub, after all."

"My apologies, Alexander," Nomine said as she jumped to her feet. "I was just informing him and answering his questions."

"It's alright," Alexander sighed when he raised his hand. His outward appearance made him seem tough and intimidating, but the softness of his eyes and tone made Harry think he was kind, just protective. "No need to apologize. I should be after last night. I was a bit snappish since some Wizards tried to come here and hunt a few cubs."

"There is no reason to ask for forgiveness, then," Nomine giggled. "Are the cubs-?"

"They are safe," Alexander reassured with a wave of his hand. "Now go on and be with you mate and calm down Dali. He found something interesting again." Nomine and Ani rolled their eyes before leaving. Alexander made sure they were gone before going over to the fur bed and lying down behind the cautious teen. "Easy, cub," the man sighed tiredly. "I will not force you into anything. Unlike most Dominants, I have a fair amount of self control."

"Why did you turn me?" Harry suddenly asked. "Did you send Nomine out to search for me so you could turn me?"

Alexander chuckled gently at the child's paranoia as he rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his arm. Harry avoided his gaze. "You were the one who chose," he stated with a smirk on his lips. "I did tell Nomine to find someone, but not you specifically. I told her to lure any human wondering the woods to her and give them a choice. Apparently, you chose to accept. Think of it this way, cub.

"During your life, haven't you felt trapped? Being controlled and thrusted into things you have no choice or clue about? Life as a were-leopard is joyous. Of course we are always running to ensure our safety and survival, but we are free and independent creatures. We make our own decisions and if one wants to leave, they can. We are free and wild creatures with no strings manipulating us like puppets.

"Which would you rather have? A life you have no control over or the wild and free life of the were-leopards?"

Harry was silent for a moment. He still had some true friends back at Hogwarts, but along with a few he would do anything to get away from. He wanted to run from his old life, away from the Dursleys, Dumbledore, Hermione, half of the Weasleys, and more. But there were still people he wanted to keep close to, though it may be just for selfish reasons. Though, how would Remus act now that Harry's was a were-leopard with a bite that would kill him?

"I have people I care about back there," he said with a barely shaky voice. Alexander looked up at him curiously. "I even have a werewolf godfather. They are the only ones keeping me stable now. If I know that this would happen, I would have never agreed to this."

"Cub," the Leader sighed. "No one ever said you couldn't go back. You can as long as you keep us a secret." Harry finally looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised the man would actually let him go. "But you must stay here for three weeks so you can be taught to control your transformations and learn other useful things." The teen sighed in defeat. He knew there was a catch. "I'll leave you in Dali's care since he seems to be the least likely to take advantage of you, is a Submissive like yourself, and is closest to you in age."

"Fine," Harry replied with a low sigh. The less he argued, the faster the weeks would go by. Probably.

"But after those three weeks," Alexander said. "I want to know when you leave, if you even want to."

"What makes you think I would even stay?" Harry asked the older man with a faint glare in his eyes.

Alexander just gently chuckled. "Dali should be near the stream," he stated, changing the subject. "If you can't find him, ask around. We're all friends and family here, so there is no reason to be shy."

"Is that you way of saying 'go on and get out'?" the teen said with a huff. Alexander just rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "Fine then. I'll go."

"Stay close to Dali," Alexander suddenly added when Harry got to his feet. "I know I just told we're all friends and family, but there are the occasional few that have no control over themselves or are from a different Clan. You stay close to Dali, no one will touch you unless you want them to."

"Just because I'd be with Dali?" Now Harry was confused.

"Ask him if you're curious," was all Alexander said before shifting around on the firs as he lowered himself and closed his eyes, slipping off into a light sleep.

Harry sighed as he left the cavern, walking down the tunnel in silence. A lot of thoughts ran through his head, yet his mind was empty. He couldn't figure out the simplest of math problems if asked at the moment. It was as if his brain died, yet his body kept moving because it hasn't been realized yet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Well I think that would explain plenty. Now for the next chapter, Harry and Dali switch stories and get to know each other a little better. Review, plz! ^^**

**Oh, if anyone gets confused by all the OCs, here's a little list to help you out:**

_**Alexander**_**: Leader of the Were-Leopard Clan, bit Harry, black hair and amber eyes, scars all over and shows them proudly, scar over his nose and another going from his hairline to his right eye and disappearing under his chin, strict and stern when need be, but kind and protective of his Clan**

_**Nomine**_**: offered Harry the choice of a new life or not, silver hair with blue streaks that goes to the bend of her knees and crystal blue eyes, Submissive female, quiet and calm, but a little shy, motherly figure to Dali**

_**Ani**_**: Dominant female, short, pixie-cut brown hair with yellow highlights and green eyes (darker than Harry's) with a hint of gold, blunt and playful, but knows what her limits are**

_**Dali**_**: in were-leopard form, looks like a golden leopard with brown spots walking on two legs, young were-leopard (close to Harry's age), in human form, has dirty blonde hair that goes to his shoulders while the top of his head is spiked, golden-brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, Submissive male**

**As new people come in, I'll leave little notes about them as well so no one would get confused with all the OCs. K? Now u can review!**


End file.
